C'est pas permis
by MetM'S
Summary: [Oneshot] Duo n'a pas de chance...


Titre : C'est pas permis !

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteurs : Les MetM's

Genre ? et Oneshot.

Disclaimer : pas à nous, ni gain ni perte, quittons-nous bons amis ?

(6 et 8 février 2005)

* * *

**

* * *

C'est pas permis ! **

Quatre alla promptement ouvrir dès que la sonnette retentit. Il ouvrit avec empressement la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Wu Fei et Heero, tous deux légèrement essoufflés.

– Quatre, salua sobrement le Chinois.

Heero l'écarta du revers de la main et pénétra dans l'appartement pour se planter devant le jeune homme blond.

– Que se passe-t-il ? pressa-t-il, l'expression sérieuse de son visage nuancée par une pointe d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

– Oh, heu, vous avez couru ? demanda Quatre, décontenancé.

– Quatre, ton message disait : "Urgent. Viens chez Duo le plus vite possible", répondit Heero avec un froncement de sourcils.

– Est-ce que Maxwell va bien ? s'enquit alors Wu Fei, poussant légèrement Heero devant lui afin de pouvoir entrer à son tour.

Au même moment, la voix forte de Duo s'éleva :

– Laisse-moi passer, Trowa ! N'essaye pas d'me retenir ! Je vais buter ce mec, j'te dis !

Heero et Wu Fei échangèrent un regard alarmé.

– Quatre ? demanda encore Wu Fei.

– Eh bien… commença le blond avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée de Duo (et Trowa) dans le couloir.

– Oh ! Salut les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'étonna l'Américain.

– Quatre nous a demandé de venir chez toi de toute urgence, expliqua Wu Fei.

Heero, quant à lui, se dirigea vers son ami et l'examina de haut en bas. Duo ne semblait ni blessé ni malade. Plutôt en forme, même.

– Duo. Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il malgré tout, sachant d'expérience combien Duo était doué lorsqu'il voulait leur cacher qu'il souffrait.

– Hein ? fit le châtain avant de se rappeler que non, tout n'allait _pas_ bien. Ah ! Non ça va pas ! L'enfoiré ! J'vais buter ce salopard ! s'exclama-t-il en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

– Duo, calme-toi, intervint Trowa en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Mais Duo se dégagea.

– Aaah ! Ne me dis pas de me calmer, hein !

– Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ? s'énerva à son tour Wu Fei.

– Duo a raté son permis.

– … Il a quoi ? lui demanda de répéter Heero, pas vraiment sûr d'avoir bien compris ou bien entendu.

– Duo devait passer son examen pour obtenir son permis de conduire aujourd'hui et il a échoué.

Il y eut comme un instant de flottement, à peine perturbé par un Duo ronchonnant, puis :

– Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !

– Ça n'a rien de drôle, Yuy !

– Mais… Duo… comment… bafouilla Wu Fei. Comment as-tu pu échouer à ton permis ! Tu es l'un des meilleurs pilotes que je connaisse, probablement même le meilleur d'entre nous cinq !

– L'examinateur m'avait dans le collimateur… maugréa Duo.

– Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! reprit de plus belle Heero.

– Mais tu vas arrêter, oui ? Faites-le taire ! Quatre !

Le blond tapota gentiment Heero sur l'épaule, adressant un sourire crispé à l'Américain.

– Attends, attends, reprends depuis le début, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour _échouer à ton permis de conduire_ ! fit Wu Fei.

– Mais rien ! protesta Duo.

– L'examinateur n'a pas dû apprécier la conduite sportive de Duo… commenta Trowa.

Wu Fei ravala de justesse un sourire amusé.

– Il a dit que j'étais un véritable danger public ! Que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, je serais banni _à vie_ de tous les permis de conduire possibles et qu'on ne devrait pas me laisser approcher du moindre véhicule à roues sauf peut-être les vélos, et il a ajouté : "et encore !" ! Non mais vous m'imaginez, moi, sur un vélo ?

– HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !

Duo se retourna vers Heero, des éclairs dans les yeux. Le Japonais faisait face au mur, un bras cachant en partie son visage tandis que l'autre donnait des petits coups de poing convulsifs contre ledit mur.

– Je sens que je vais commettre un double meurtre aujourd'hui… dit Duo entre ses dents, le regard mauvais.

– Heu… j'emmène Heero se calmer dans la cuisine, s'interposa Quatre.

L'Arabe écarta doucement Heero du mur et l'aida à marcher ; le brun avait du mal à tenir debout tant son corps tressautait de rire. De son côté, Trowa maintenait Duo en place d'une pression de la main sur l'épaule. Wu Fei, quant à lui, se mordait la lèvre – pas jusqu'au sang mais presque – afin de se contenir.

– Bref ! Cet enfoiré m'a recalé ! De toute façon j'aurais dû m'en douter ; dès qu'il m'a vu arriver, j'ai senti qu'il ne m'aimait pas !

– Et… alors… comment tu vas faire maintenant ? s'enquit Wu Fei, ayant de plus en plus de mal à se retenir.

– J'vais être obligé de passer par la voie normale et de me taper des heures de conduite obligatoires, sans compter qu'il va aussi falloir que je passe le code !

– Et… ça fait combien d'heures, ça ?

– Vingt-cinq minimum avant de pouvoir de nouveau me présenter ! râla Duo.

– Excuse-moi… Duo ? les interrompit Quatre, de retour de la cuisine. Où ranges-tu tes verres ? Heero a attrapé le hoquet et on n'arrive pas à le lui faire passer…

– Qu'il s'étouffe, ce fils de chacal !

– Excusez-moi…fit rapidement Trowa, s'en allant pouffer tranquille dans la salle de bain.

– Quelle bande d'amis vous faites ! se plaignit Duo.

– Les verres doivent être dans la cuisine, Quatre. Tu sais l'endroit où l'on fait à manger et accessoirement où tu te trouvais, se moqua gentiment Wu Fei.

– Merci pour la précision, Confucius ! Mais il y a plusieurs placards et je n'ai pas le temps de chercher. Heero va s'étouffer à ce rythme !

– Laissez-le s'étouffer, je vous dis ! Qu'il crève ! pesta Duo.

– Quel… ami… tu… fais répondit Wu Fei, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à aligner deux mots en restant sérieux et digne.

Pas avec la bouche qui tremblait et le corps qui tressautait rien qu'en regardant la mine déconfite de Maxwell.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Quatre. Entre-temps il a dû tout simplement ouvrir le robinet et boire à même la source. C'est l'instinct de survie. Ecoute… Tu vois, on ne l'entend plus, déclara Trowa, revenant de la salle de bains.

Il s'était visiblement calmé, en un temps record d'ailleurs.

– C'est vrai, on ne l'entend plus et je n'entends pas spécialement l'eau couler non plus… dit Quatre, le front soudain soucieux.

Les autres pilotes tendirent l'oreille, puis…

– …

– …

– …

– Oh mon Dieu, il est peut-être mort ! s'exclama Quatre en se précipitant vers la cuisine. Trowa et Wu Fei éclatèrent de rire et un Duo lâchement abandonné grogna tout son saoul.

Le blond avait juste besoin d'une excuse – même idiote – pour ne pas rire devant l'ex pilote 02. Il pouvait se passer d'une énième menace de mort sur sa pauvre tête !

– Faux frère, grommela l'Américain. Vous m'aidez pas, là. En attendant ces satanées heures de conduite et autre code à la con moi j'ai besoin de rouler, quoi ! Vous imaginez combien il est difficile de se déplacer sans moyen de transport ? Vous avez une solution, vous, au lieu de rire bêtement ?

– Hmm… Peut-être devrais-tu songer à faire comme tout le monde… Prendre le métro ou un taxi… ou faire du covoiturage. Comment tu faisais avant ? demanda Trowa.

Ce dernier essuya discrètement une larme perlant au coin de l'œil : il se représentait Duo dans le métro armé d'une faux. Et les usagers qui lui lançaient des pièces, croyant à un spectacle.

C'est sûr que **«** Shinigami lives **»** dans le métro, c'était un plan à se faire enfermer.

Du coup, il essaya de cacher son fou rire ressuscitant derrière sa longue mèche, en tournant légèrement la tête de côté.

– C'est vrai, reprit Wu Fei en regardant Duo de biais. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la fin du monde ! C'est ridicule, certes, complètement surréaliste, soit, mais définitivement pas la fin du monde, non ?

– Et ce ne serait que temporaire, surtout, renchérit Quatre d'où il se trouvait. Si tu fais tes heures rapidement et bien sûr si tu n'échoues pas _encore_…

– HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! s'esclaffa Heero, qui était avec le blond.

Des bruits de coups de poing frénétiques sur un mur assez creux résonnèrent.

– Ah non, Yuy ! Si tu continues à te fendre la poire, ça ne va pas le faire du tout ! s'écria Wu Fei. Le pauvre avait mal aux abdos tellement il devenait difficile de se retenir.

– …. essaya Trowa mais le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche s'apparentait à un couinement. Le Chinois lui mit une claque derrière la tête, ce qui augmenta ledit couinement… de rire.

– Et merde, il est vivant… et dans ma ch… ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous les deux dans ma chambre ? demanda Duo.

Il était de plus en plus en colère si c'était possible et lançait un regard plus que mauvais à ses _anciens_ amis.

– Heero avait, heu, des problèmes de respiration, il avait besoin de s'étendre un peu. Beaucoup trop d'émotions, répondit Quatre en rejoignant ses camarades. Le pauvre essayait tant bien que mal de taire son amusement mais il échouait lamentablement.

– Hmph ! Laissons-le mourir celui-là, fulmina l'Américain. Et toi-là, fit-il en désignant d'un geste vague Trowa qui se retenait à Wu Fei comme Robinson Crusoé à son radeau, c'est sympa le métro mais voilà quoi c'est trop long, y'a trop de monde, ça pue le fauve et y'en a pas partout. Le taxi, c'est trop cher. Et le covoiturage super mais bon c'est pour le boulot. Si je veux me tailler en vacances j'ai pas forcément envie de ramener un collègue.

– Et le collègue n'aura pas forcément envie de t'emmener puisqu'à la base c'est _sa_ voiture, ironisa Quatre.

– Tu n'es jamais content ! On te propose des solutions et tu trouves systématiquement quelque chose à redire, dit Trowa en toute mauvaise foi tout en se redressant un peu.

Mais il tenait discrètement Wu Fei, qui lui menaçait de s'effondrer.

– Au pire des cas tu peux prendre une bicyclette puisque tout ce qui roule et qui va trop vite t'es rigoureusement interdit, suggéra Quatre. Depuis son entrée dans la pièce, il avait naturellement fusionné avec le mur, pour plus de soutien.

– Et encore, murmura Wu Fei, qui avait définitivement renoncé à se retenir. Les larmes glissaient doucement sur son visage.

– HAAAAAA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! Vous imaginez Duo en format mission, dévalant les rues sur son fier destrier à deux roues, poursuivant les suspects en criant « Shinigami lives » ? pleura de rire Heero de la chambre avant de se moucher bruyamment d'une main. De l'autre, il frappait le mur qui allait s'effondrer à ce rythme.

– Hey ! Tu casses, tu paies ! menaça Duo. Il renonça à s'énerver davantage puisque cela ne servait apparemment à rien.

– C'est pas une mauvaise idée, Heero, mais il aurait peut-être besoin des deux petites roues supplémentaires, vous savez ? Pour la stabilité…

– Je sais pas, Trowa, ça lui ferait quand même un _quatre roues_…

Duo regarda alternativement Trowa et Wu Fei, se demandant si finalement il n'allait pas en étrangler un, oh, juste pour l'exemple…

– Tu peux essayer la voiture sans permis, sinon, proposa alors Trowa, qui à présent servait de soutien à un Wu Fei hilare. Bon c'est sûr tu ne vas pas rouler très vite mais c'est une solution d'appoint. Quoique non, ça ira quand même trop vite pour toi et c'est _encore_ un quatre roues.

– HA HA HA HA ! s'exclama Heero, cette fois-ci tapant frénétiquement sur ce qui, à l'oreille, ressemblait à un clavier d'ordinateur.

– TROWA ! Non, franchement j'y avais cru ! N'ai-je donc aucun ami ? se renfrogna Duo. Adieu calme et maîtrise.

– Hmm… tu peux essayer les patins à roulettes, ce serait amusant, énonça Quatre, pensif. Il était de plus en plus en communion avec le mur.

– Des rollers ? Les profilés ? Ouais ça ferait cool et sympa… Pas aussi rapide que la caisse mais sympa quoi, et puis ça serait écologique… Merci mon pote !

– Non, Duo. Pas des rollers. Des patins à roulettes pour enfants, comme on en faisait au vingtième siècle. Qui s'attachent au dessus des orteils et aux chevilles… . Les rollers c'est peut-être un tout petit peu trop rapide encore pour toi et il ne faudrait pas te mettre en conflit avec l'examinateur… répondit Quatre, affichant une mine faussement contrite.

– Salaud…

– … couina Trowa avant de tomber par terre vu qu'il n'était plus soutenu…

– Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !

… par un Wu Fei hilare qui s'était rejeté si fort en arrière qu'il s'en était cogné contre le mur. Il avait totalement oublié Robinson. Le radeau avait coulé. Quelle injustice !

– HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! Arrête Quatre, j'en peux plus ! hurla Heero, le rire douloureux.

Une crise de fou rire faisait très mal. Il paraissait même qu'on pouvait en mourir…

Les cliquetis du clavier, qui s'étaient interrompus, reprirent de plus belle.

– Au moins il n'éclate plus le mur, marmonna Duo dans sa barbe.

– J'ai une idée, Duo. Non, sérieusement j'ai une idée, ne me regarde pas comme ça, déclara Wu Fei, passant la main sur la bosse qu'il avait derrière la tête tout en aidant Trowa à se relever.

– Ouais, tu vas encore te moquer, mais je t'avertis si c'est encore une idée à la con, tu vas apprendre à voler !

– Tu sais, mes lointains ancêtres chinois utilisaient un moyen de locomotion qu'on a appelé le pousse-pousse… deux ou quatre roues, deux places, parfait moyen de transport…

– Oh non, Wu Fei… commença Quatre mais l'ancien pilote de Shenlong était trop bien parti pour s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

– … mais à moteur humain vu que le véhicule se déplace à la force des poignets. Le grand et fort Shinigami peut toujours nous servir de tireur de pousse-pousse ! C'est écologique en plus !

– Oui c'est vrai, murmura Trowa d'une voix éraillée par le rire.

Puis, avalant sa salive :

– Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne dois pas t'approcher de ce qui a des grandes roues que tu ne peux pas rendre servir à tes amis !

– Et justement, ma voiture est immobilisée pour contrôle technique ! renchérit Wu Fei.

– That's it ! You're dead meat ! Tu vas les voir de plus près tes ancêtres ! ragea Duo, sautant sur Wu Fei qui était bien trop mort de rire pour pouvoir esquisser le moindre mouvement. Trowa, qui s'était vaillamment redressé grâce à la main de son ami, se plia en deux sous le fou rire, couinant de plus belle.

Quatre tomba à terre, le mur définitivement oublié et se roula de gauche à droite sur le sol, tel un rouleau à pâtisserie humain sur un plan de travail.

– Allez ça suffit, nous nous sommes assez moqués, dit Heero d'une voix sereine en entrant dans la pièce.

Il avait les yeux injectés de sang, les joues rouges et le corps en sueur d'avoir beaucoup trop ri. Il avait également la voix éraillée, mais beaucoup plus sûre que celle de Trowa. Et il tenait debout. Tout seul. Et il n'y avait aucun tressautement suspect de son corps.

Il tenait à la main deux feuilles de papier.

Duo l'observa avec méfiance, cessant de secouer comme un prunier un Wu Fei échevelé.

– Hmph… ça te va bien de dire ça… et c'est quoi ces feuilles ? demanda-t-il Duo.

Il lâcha Wu Fei qui rejoignit Quatre et Trowa sur le sol, Quatre étant à l'extrémité de la pièce.

– Oh, ça ? C'est un cadeau pour toi. C'est la solution à tous tes problèmes en attendant que tu fasses… le nécessaire… continua Heero en se rapprochant doucement de Duo, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

– Hmph, répondit l'Américain, le rejoignant à mi-chemin et lui subtilisant les papiers des mains d'un geste sec.

Les trois compères à terre tentèrent tant bien que mal d'arrêter de couiner, rire, rire et couiner, couiner et pleurer de rire et toutes les combinaisons possibles et inimaginables avant de tourner un regard remplit de confusion à Heero. Celui-ci reculait doucement de Duo à mesure que celui-ci prenait connaissance de sa petite lecture improvisée.

– Oh-oh… murmura Quatre, observant le Japonais, dont le masque de sérénité retrouvée menaçait de craquer d'une minute à l'autre.

Le regard moqueur revenait petit à petit. Les larmes aussi. Le tressautement du coin de sa bouche avait du mal à être retenu.

– Aïe aïe aïe… renchérit Trowa, observant Duo à mesure qu'il lisait le papier. De son froncement de sourcil à son regard meurtrier. De ses narines frémissantes à ses crocs qu'il montrait tel un chien prêt à mordre.

– Nous allons perdre un camarade. Une idée pour l'épitaphe ? s'enquit galamment Wu Fei, observant tour à tour Yuy et Maxwell. Et déduisant, à leur mine respective qu'il y aurait indéniablement mort d'homme.

– Yuy. Tu. Vas. Mourir !

– HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! s'esclaffa un Heero qui courait à perdre haleine, essayant de fuir à travers tout l'appartement un Duo à la fois en colère et hilare lui-même. Les feuilles de papier « coupables » étaient tombées à terre dans la précipitation.

Quatre, rampant vers ses deux amis, prit les « objets du délit » entre ses mains. Lut et cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Avant d'éclater de rire de nouveau, donnant des coups de coude à ses anciens frères d'armes en semi coma pour leur montrer sa trouvaille.

La première feuille de papier consistait en un bon de commande : une jolie trottinette rouge (non motorisée).

La seconde feuille de papier représentait un emploi du temps : Heero avait inscrit Duo à des cours de trottinette… « niveau baby » avec des enfants de cinq à huit ans…

– Non mais vous avez vu sa tête ? Jamais on ne la reverra celle-là ! Winner, vraiment… Tu aurais dû nous dire pourquoi nous venions, j'aurais amené ma caméra ! murmura Wu Fei, quand il put prendre un semblant de respiration.

– …., couina de plus belle Trowa, dont la mèche humide de rires et de larmes s'était plaquée sur le côté de son visage.

– Désolé Wu Fei mais c'était un cas d'urgence : il y allait de la vie de son examinateur, répondit Quatre faussement contrit. Ceci dit…

- Ceci dit ?

- …

(Couinement de Trowa.)

– On peut toujours immortaliser le « Shinigami lives » sur sa trottinette rouge quand il la recevra ? Où le Shinigami à son premier cours ? poursuivit l'Arabe, taquin.

- ……

(Qui signifiait « je veux voir ça ! » en langage couinesque trowatien.)

- Oh oui… et on pourra toujours le faire chanter ! renchérit Wu Fei, s'esclaffant derechef et maudissant le blond en même temps. Son estomac lui faisait trop mal à force de rire, mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon !

- Oui ! Je ramènerai la caméraHAHAHA ! dit Heero essoufflé, enjambant ses amis tout en courant pour sa vie. Il avait eu le temps de faire deux fois le tour de l'appartement, un Américain survolté sur les talons.

- JAMAIS ! Reviens ici espèce de rat ! Et vous là-bas, marrez-vous bien ! Je m'occuperai de votre cas dès que j'aurai mis la main sur _ce traître_ ! hurla Duo, un immense sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Cette journée leur aura permis de bien rire aux dépends du farceur : ce n'était pas tous les jours dimanche ! Duo se vengerait à coup sûr mais en attendant cela faisait un bien fou. C'était vraiment sportif, le fou rire !

OWARI


End file.
